


early shenanigans

by yangandfree



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, just 2min being domestic, kitchen shenanigans, seungmin being a chaotic baby and minho being his babysitter lmao, that's it that's the fic, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangandfree/pseuds/yangandfree
Summary: "Hyung, I'm tired.""Then hand me the bowl.""I mean it's almost finished! Look!" Seungmin chirped, tipping the bowl beside Minho's head making his eyes go wide. He panics, frantically flailing his hands which is a dumb move because this, then causes Seungmin to lossen his grip on the bowl.Everything happened in a blink and before Minho could even utter a word, his head is already covered with meringue mixture.✿just Minho, dealing with a hyperactive Seungmin at 4 am
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 10
Kudos: 152





	early shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> this is just 2min being domestic bcs I felt like it hhhhh
> 
> "Person A tipping a bowl of meringue mixture above Person B's head to prove that it's ready but it turns out that it's not actually ready and spills all over Person B's head." —this was the prompt I used and it kinda spiralled out of control sjdbd
> 
> also I always read fics that has Seungmin being all serious and mature so I wanted to write something that shows that behind his usual calm behavior, he can still be pretty chaotic like a child, especially in the kitchen. so yeah, this was birthed lmao.
> 
> unedited, but I hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> this work is inspired by [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512050?view_adult=true)

Magic hours. It’s what Seungmin likes to call it. The time of the day where the light is only starting to fill in the nook and cranny of their surroundings. Where the light is just starting to hug the once dark and asleep city. Softly, warmly, peacefully. So serene.  


  
But to Minho it’s called fuck-o-clock in the morning. The people are just waking up. It’s too quiet to have Seungmin scouring the kitchen for whatever reasons he might have. _Too fucking early._ It's supposed to be a lazy Sunday morning. He deserves more sleep. He sighs, getting up slowly. No use of trying to sleep again then. His alarm hasn’t even started blaring yet.  


  
“Seungmin, what the fuck?” he mumbles to the silence.  


  
The younger must’ve heard him because his head pops from his bedroom door. “Goodmorning!” he greets cheerily. His smile almost blinds Minho. Again, too early, TOO EARLY. Minho groans and plants his face into the pillows. This then earns a giggle from Seungmin.  


  
“Come on, let's make breakfast.”  


  
“What time is it?” he asks.  


  
Seungmin doesn’t answer immediately. Minho lifts his head to see him smiling sheepishliy while scratching the back of his head. “Uhh,” the younger starts. “4 am?”  


  
Minho lets out an inhumane wail before attempting to suffocate himself again. He shouts a muffled ‘why?!’ into the pillows.  


  
Seungmin just cackles, retreating back into the kitchen. That guy is so evil. Their friends would argue that they're the same and match each other well but Minho would always argue that they are not. Sure, they seem to match perfectly fine but they aren't _‘the same’._  


  
Because if they were, everyday would just be another ordinary day and that's boring. That's not who Minho is. He loves the way Seungmin matches his unpredictability, and as cliche as it sounds, it's the reason he looks forward to each day. He would never admit it out loud but Seungmin had definitely made his life both exciting and comfortable at the same time. Eventhough the younger could seriously get handful on mornings like this.  


  
❂  


  
"Why didn't you buy a mixer? My arm is killing me." Seungmin complains.  


  
"Let me do it." Minho says, reaching for the bowl of meringue- well it still looks like the dish soap on the sink but he's not going to blame his boyfriend's stick arms for it. Not yet.  


  
"No!" the younger hisses, moving the bowl out of his reach.  


  
Seungmin could be pretty determined if he wants to. Very stubbornly determined. It sounds like a good thing but it really isn't. Minho would've found his determination cute (he always did) but with all of the complaints the younger was throwing at him, he would rather have him sit by the corner and do nothing. Instead he's the one who's watching the younger and doing nothing. He could've whipped up a meal or two but it's safer to pay close attention to the younger than leaving him on his own.  


  
They also could've had some _‘normal’_ pancakes for breakfast but no, Seungmin wanted souffles, so souffles it is.  


  
"Do I really have to do this?" Seungmin asks after a few minutes of furiously whipping the egg whites.  


  
Minho exhales slowly, reaching out to tame some of the younger's hair before propping his chin on the countertop. "Yes."  


  
"Hyung, I'm tired."  


  
"Then hand me the bowl."  


  
"I mean it's almost finished! Look!" Seungmin chirped, tipping the bowl beside Minho's head making his eyes go wide. He panics, frantically flailing his hands which is a dumb move because this, then causes Seungmin to lossen his grip on the bowl.  


  
Everything happened in a blink and before Minho could even utter a word, his head is already covered with meringue mixture.  


  
He sighs, glaring at his shocked boyfriend.  


  
"Sorry~" Seungmin sang and he looks nowhere near apologetic.  


  
"You did that on purpose, didn't you?"  


  
"Yeah, I totally made you yank my hands on purpose."  


  
"Ugh, you're more annoying in the morning."  


  
Seungmin just laughed and pecked his lips which immediately melted the frown that had settled on his face.  


  
"Da." Seungmin says before running off, disappearing into their shared bedroom.  


  
"Hey where are you going?!"  


  
"I'm gonna go get us coffee real quick."  


  
"So you're leaving me with this mess?"  


  
Seungmin gets back to the kitchen already wearing his coat. He grins and walks up to Minho. Minho covers his mouth, giving Seungmin a pointed look.  


  
"Don't think you'll get away with kisses."  


  
"I was thinking of getting away with coffee _and_ kisses. But okay, just coffee then."  


  
"Yah! Kim Seungmin!"  


  
"I'll be right back!"  


  
"How about the pan-" The front door shuts close. "...cakes."  


  
Minho shakes his head as he watches Seungmin wave his hands through the window. The action causes some of the meringue to drip from head to his shoulders. He yells at the empty apartment in frustration.  


  
_"This is what you get for dating your 'enemy'"_ a voice in his head which, unsurprisingly, sounded like Seungmin supplies.  


  
"I know what I signed up for." he answers the voice. And he adds softly, "I would never trade that little shit for anyone."  


  
For what it feels like for the nth time _that morning,_ Minho sighs, making a beeline towards the bathroom to wash up. Thinking about how fast he could cook something edible before Seungmin comes back and tries to _‘help’_. The 24-hour cafe is just a ten minute walk from their apartment. That gives him about fifteen minutes since the younger walks like someone's chasing him and the cafe doesn't have a lot of customers around this time. It's going to be fine.  


  
❂  


  
Minho had managed to mince all of their left over vegetables (which includes half a carrot, two stalks of spring onions and a potato. There were chillies too but Seungmin doesn't like spicy things so Minho discarded them). He was about to crack an egg when Seungmin came in humming with two cups of coffee on each of his hands. Twenty minutes have passed, it seems like the younger took his time.  


  
"Are you making another batch of souffles?" he asks, rushing into Minho's side with a slight pout on his face, upset with the thought that Minho crushed his little daydream of making the fluffy pancakes himself.  


  
Minho chuckles, feeling a lot better after taking a nice cold shower, pecking the younger's forehead. "No, I'm making us an omelette."  


  
Seungmin nods, wordlessly tipping the straw to Minho's mouth. Minho lets out a pleased hum as the cold caffeine washes sleep away completely while he cracks the eggs, muttering a soft ‘thank you’ before rummaging the cupboards and drawers for the spices.  


  
"I knew coffee would do the trick!" Seungmin exclaims. "Let me help hyung!"  


  
Minho freezes for a second, then standing straight to stare at the younger. Seungmin frowns.  


  
"Come on, why do you have so little faith in me?" he whines.  


  
Minho puts a hand on his chin, pretending to think deeply. "Let's see, the last time I heard the word help-"  


  
"I'll listen! I promise!" Seungmin interrupts.  


  
Minho sighed fondly, then gestured to the bowl. "Season it."  


  
"How much shall I put?" Seungmin asks, grabbing a jar from one of their drawers.  


  
"Just a little bit."  


  
"How much is a little bit?"  


  
"If you think it's enough then that's it."  


  
"Gosh, you sound like my mom."  


  
"I'm surprised she had the patience to teach you."  


  
Seungmin pouts again. "It was only one time, she gave up after that."  


  
Seungmin looked so sad, Minho almost felt bad for laughing.  


  
"I think two pinches would be enough."  


  
"You should've just said so!" Seungmin huffs.  


  
"I'm sorry!" Minho laughs, kissing his temple before sprinkling some pepper into the batter. "You can mix them now."  


  
"Can I cook them too?" Seungmin asks, his eyes glinting wildly.  


  
"No. Go take a bath. You stink."  


  
"No I don't." Seungmin says petulantly, but leaves after he makes Minho take another sip of his coffee and drinks some himself and setting them on the table.  


  
Minho has started plating their omelettes, drizzling a generous amount of ketchup on top, when Seungmin emerges from the bathroom.  


  
Minho coos. "Aigoo, my baby doesn't know how to dry his hair properly." he grabs the towel around Seungmin's neck, rubbing his wet hair aggressively like how one would do to a huge, energetic puppy.  


  
Seungmin scoffs, swatting his hands away. "I was going to blow dry them after eating." he mumbles, turning into their bedroom.  


  
Minho just grins, grabbing the younger. "Let's eat then."  


  
The younger takes a seat in front of him as Minho takes a bite, furrowing his brows when something different hits his taste buds. He slowly chews the food, surprised that rather than being a little salty, sweetness floods his mouth.  


  
"Babe, which jar did you use to season this?" Seungmin looked up at him, confused before taking a bite himself. Then grimaces.  


  
"It's... not that bad?" Minho hesitantly consoles.  


  
"Hyung it's gross, let's just go eat outside."  


  
Minho's eyes lights up. "Let's go for a run then!"  


  
Seungmin makes a face. "No."  


  
"Aww come on. Isn't it the whole point waking up early?"  


  
"No."  


  
Seungmin still comes with him anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't really what I was expecting for but I hope it wasn't too trashy djdhdj 
> 
> anyway, thank you for reading!!!♡


End file.
